Tortured Souls
by Awarma
Summary: Chapter 3, Our Friendship: Kim is devastated after a tragic event and might end up committing a crime. Can Ron save her?
1. Our Lives

This story ignores season 4 of the series as well as any Yamanuchi related episodes. I decided to make my own twist on the whole monkey power thing.

Her room was dark, not pitch-black dark but dark enough for her eyes to rest.

It was quiet. The only audible sounds were that of rain hitting her room's window_, _as well as distant thunder claps every now and then.

A perfect opportunity to fall sound asleep. Going on all those missions, keeping up with cheerleader activities and maintaining her straight A's took a toll on her sleeping time. A human body requires an average of 8 hours of deep sleep every day. She barely had 5 hours; not healthy for your average 15 year old girl.

Her mission clothes were thrown on the floor, she dumped them on the floor about 20 minutes ago. The right sleeve was torn, the other was almost gone. Her jeans were torn near the right knee, some blood stains still show; it was a tough landing.

After she returned safely and bid her friend and partner farewell, she took off her clothes and entered her bathroom to enjoy a hot bath.

She turned off the water, slipped into her pajamas and headed towards her bed. She lay down under the cover of her bed and sank deeply into her mattress.

_Time to sleep... _was the only thought circling her head.

Beep Beep Beep

Her eyes opened wide in frustration... The annoying beeps that have been ruining her life for the last two years. She covered her head with her pillow and pressed heavily around her ears to shelter herself from the sound. After seconds of failed attempts she finally gave in. She grabbed the little device in her right hand while maintaining the pillow with her left.

"What is it?" her anger and frustration were not hidden. The poor boy didn't know how to start. It is true that his job of maintaining her website, staying up to date on demands and providing transports was not easy, and denied him the sleep any 10 year old needs. But it doesn't compare to what they have to do. He just takes the request, provides a transport and informs Kim. That's it. They have to get out of bed. They have to travel half way across the world. They have to... _survive_.

Seeing the frightened look on Wade's face made her feel guilty. It's not his fault, he should spend his time playing video games not participating in saving the world. Even if he is a genius; he is still a kid.

"Sorry Wade..." She apologized. "I didn't mean to"

His frightened gestures faded away and were replaced by a smile of understanding.

"It's ok..." He paused not sure how to start the subject. Well she can take it...

"Its Drakken" He continued.

She sighed as she got off her bed.

"I'll call Ron... make sure transportation is ready"

"Understood"

She picked up her phone and hit speed dial... Half of the phone bill is on that boy. Had it been another her father would probably have killed him... and her.

He lay there in his bed staring at the ceiling. He has been like that for about 20 minutes. With all missions, mascot and school demands he barely had time to get any sleep either. Sure he doesn't do as much on missions, nor does he do what the captain of the cheerleader squad does nor does he even succeed in maintaining a C average in school. But he doesn't have her potential or resources. It's ok, it's not like he is jealous or anything. He is happy for his best friend. She has been his only true friend since pre-K. The only way he can repay her is by being there when she needs him. Whether it be a distraction in life threatening situations or being a comic relief on those stressful exam days. He was happy.

He rubbed his eyes and turned to his side where his naked mole rat was sleeping... or attempting to.

"You can't sleep either can you buddy?" He asked as he patted his little pet.

The poor rodent shook his head.

He let out a deep breath and directed his sight back towards the ceiling. He should crash as soon as he lay on bed. It used to be that way. Well until that mission with that Monkey Fist. First he had trouble sleeping, when he fell asleep he had weird nightmares. He has to lay there in bed for about 6 hours to get an hour or two of sleep. And it seems his pet is suffering the same symptoms.

"That's it" he spoke with determination.

"Something is wrong with us... I am going to tell KP" he held his phone and was about to dial his best friend. Luckily near his phone is a small alarm clock.

He let out a small chuckle when he saw the clock. It was 4:21 AM. He couldn't wake her up. She needed the sleep more than he did. He'll tell her tomorrow.

Before he could place back the phone on the desk near his bed it vibrated. He thought it was a good idea. With all the missions mid-night and all. The phone would vibrate for a couple of seconds before ringing.

He hit the answer button.

"Let's go" he smiled as he heard his friend's voice.

"I'll wait outside" He jumped off his bed and headed for the closet and put on his clothes, followed by a jacket. It was cold.

He stood outside under a tree sheltering himself from the rain. It took less than a minute for a car passing by to stop in front of his house. The windows were tanned; he couldn't see anything inside the car.

One of the windows in the backseats opened. His friend's face appeared with a smile on her face.

He smiled in return and rushed under the rain while holding a small umbrella he brought along.

He opened the door, closed the umbrella and shook it before closing the door.

"Ready" She asked

"Always KP"

The car sped under the rain as they embarked for another mission.

Read and Review please

My first fanfic so be gentle ^^


	2. Our Adventures

CajunBear73 : thanks for your review 8), as for a Ron-Kim being romantic, i still haven't made up my mind yet but with all fanfictions making them a couple i thought I'd make their love a brother-sister love for a change

* * *

><p>Thunder claps echoed throughout the valley as rain poured down heavily. Two door slams could be heard followed by a car speeding away.<p>

Kim waved at the departing car until it could no longer be visible.

"So..." he shivered lightly "Where is it?" Ron examined his surroundings. They were in the middle of a small forest not so far from Middleton.

Kim dialed Wade on her kimmunicator "We're here Wade.. Where is Drakken?"

The 10 year old appeared on the screen wearing his pajamas.

"Drakken's base is located about half a mile south - east of your position. The kimmunicator has a compass software in it. Use it to navigate. I'll keep you updated on any emergencies." With a smile his face disappeared and was replaced by a compass.

Kim circled in her ground until her kimmunicator showed that she was pointing in the right direction.

"This way" She started walking followed by her partner.

They settled on walking for a couple of minutes until an intense thunderclap was heard and the rain got worse.

"The last thing we need right now is to catch a cold.." Kim looked at Ron "Lets hurry"

He agreed and they both started running. Ron put his hand over his pocket, the one Rufus was sheltering himself from the cold in. "Hang on buddy".

* * *

><p>Shego was in her chair maintaining surveillance over several screens showing multiple parts of the surrounding area. She paid more attention on her hot coffee than on keeping an eye out for invaders. Even if they got through the cameras, they can't cheat those high tech sensitive motion detectors Drakken set around.<p>

And she was right. A red light was lit inside the surveillance room as one of the detectors was triggered. The screens automatically rerouted to cameras near that area.

Shego grabbed her mobile radio and radioed her boss. "They found us"

On the other side was a blue skinned evil scientist. He removed his goggles and responded bitterly "How?"

"Let's see... We are in the middle of a forest and that big laser contraption of yours uses more electricity than your average owl... you don't need a PHD to answer this one Dr. D"

Drakken ground his teeth in frustration from his employee's sarcasm.

"The laser is ready. It needs about an hour to charge up before I can fire"

"So what's the target again?"

"I am going to start with a small town, just to show the world that I am serious"

"Why not just hit Washington DC or something?"

"The laser has its limits Shego... and i would need more than a mere hour to charge it up for such a massive target... Not even Kim Possible can stop me now... destroy her Shego!"

"With pleasure Dr. D" Shego smirked as she exited the surveillance room followed by Drakken's finest henchmen.

"The rules are simple boys, take care of the buffoon and his pet rat and leave the princess to me" Shego commanded her subordinates before lighting up her hands with green radiation.

* * *

><p>The two teens reached Drakken's base breathing heavily from all the running.<p>

"Do you think..." Ron gasped for some air "... they know we are here?"

"Knowing Drakken's gadgets and Shego..." Kim leaned her back on a wall to catch her breath "... they are already waiting for us"

After about a minute of resting they picked up their bags and started looking for an entrance. It's a good thing Wade made them water proof, otherwise all their contents would have been damaged.

"Roof vent?" Ron inquired

"Isn't it always?" Kim took out her grappling hook hair drier and made her shot towards the roof. The grappling hook hit a pole and circled around it. Kim pulled it several times to make sure that it could support their weights. She nodded at Ron.

"Here we go" Ron put his hands around her and they were both pulled up towards the roof.

After landing safely Kim crouched and asked Ron to do the same.

"I thought they already know we are here"

"Doesn't mean we make their job easier"

Kim scanned her surrounding for any booby traps. A few caught her attention. She then started searching for the nearest vent.

"Ok Ron... I want you to do exactly as I do and stay right behind me" She commanded

"Lead the way KP" Ron responded... _hopefully no gymnastics this time_ he thought to himself

She crawled in a zigzag trajectory towards the vent with Ron carefully following. She used her laser lipstick to open it. After carefully removing the cover of the vent and slowly placing it on the ground to avoid triggering sound detectors, they squeezed their bodies and slipped in.

* * *

><p>The room was dark. They could barely see in front of their faces. Kim put on her night vision goggles and offered her hand to her partner. Ron instinctively grabbed her hand and started following her.<p>

She reached out for a door which lead to a corridor. There was some lighting in it so there was no need for the goggles anymore. Ron let go of her hand and checked on his pet.

"You ok buddy?" He asked

"Shhh" Kim reminded him that they could trigger sensors.

"Sorry" Ron whispered before they continued their way.

_Something isn't right... _ Kim thought... _ This is too easy_

Suddenly the lights were turned on.

"It's a trap!" warned Kim but it was already too late.

All doors slammed shut. Ron rushed to the one they just came from but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked" Ron spoke dreadfully

"It's ok Ron" She tried to calm down her partner while maintaining a constant scan of her surroundings.

"Oh it's far from ok princess" Came Shego's voice from behind her.

She circled around to find Shego and a dozen or so henchmen about 20 meters in front of them. They were too many, even for her.

She grabbed Ron by the wrist and started backing towards the other direction. She was interrupted when Ron touched her shoulder with his other hand.

"Umm... KP" he pointed towards the other direction where at least 20 henchmen were standing.

They were trapped, from one side was Shego and a dozen henchmen, on the other were more than 20. Kim attempted to think of a plan but nothing could come to her. Had she been alone she would have rushed her way through the 20 henchmen jumping over them or something. Or she could have used one of Wades contraptions to break through the door they came from and escape. But she wasn't, if Ron can't keep up, it's over for him. Kim closed her eyes and starting thinking of the best way to cut their losses.

"KP" Ron was starting to get worried about his friend.

Her eyes opened in determination... _It's the only way... he has to save me_

She grabbed Ron's hand and started running towards the 20 or more henchmen.

"Oh no you don't" Shego started following Kim along with her subordinates

Ron could barely keep up with Kim's speed..._ focus... you don't want to trip and take her down with you do you now ? _

The henchmen in front of them formed a human wall blocking their way. She couldn't jump over them since she was dragging Ron so she slid under one of the tall henchmen and pulled Ron under him. Keeping her momentum she put her feet on the nearest wall and wall jumped towards another henchman. Now holding Ron's hand with both of hers she pulled with all her strength and sling shot him over the remaining henchmen and across the corridor.

"Run" she commanded the dazed and confused Ron

After tumbling on the floor and balancing himself Ron looked back at his friend who was squaring off against tens of henchmen. She slammed her knees on the henchman she was stepping on making short work of him. She followed by a back flip kicking a henchman behind her in the face. And finished a third henchman by sweeping his legs and knocking him out cold with a kick as soon as he hit the ground. She turned her attention back towards her worried partner.

"I said run" she almost yelled at him. Her voice brought him back to reality.

_I can't do anything here... the only thing I can do is follow her orders_ ... Ron slowly moved away before he started running. He looked back at his swarmed friend with guilt. He reached the end of the corridor and exited through the door. Luckily this one wasn't locked, probably the one they came through.

Kim was completely on the defensive. She could barely keep up with dodging let alone throw back some kicks or punches. She failed to dodge a punch that sent her slamming into another henchman. They may lack combat skills but they make it up with physical strength. It took her a couple of seconds to recuperate from the hit. A henchman was holding her with both of his hands squeezing against her chest barely making her breath. She hit his face with the back of her head breaking his nose. The henchman let go of her and yelled in pain.

"Why you little bi..." he was cut off when a kick finished off his bleeding nose.

Two more henchmen were about to attack her until they were ordered not to by Shego.

"I thought I was clear when I said you take care of the buffoon..." She gave her subordinates a death stare "... and I'll take care of Kimmy here"

The henchmen gulped before they followed her orders and proceeded in pursuing Ron.

_No..._Kim stood up and was about to intercept them but was blocked off by Shego.

"Where are you going princess..." Shego lit up her hands "... don't you want to play?" She mocked her

Kim jumped and attempted to kick Shego in the face. Her kick was blocked and she was barely able to block one of Shego's kicks in return. Kim fell on the ground and started to stand up slowly.

"Someone's isn't at her 100% today" Shego stood in front of her

Kim swept Shego's legs in an attempt to knock her off balance. She then stood up and was going for a high kick only to have Shego's knee planted in the middle of her temple. Kim was slammed into the wall behind her and dropped onto the ground out cold. Shego approached her defeated foe with a sinister laugh.

"Done already?" Asked Shego with a mocking disappointed tone. After a couple of seconds of waiting Shego sighed and picked up her trophy. She started walking towards the containment room. "Personally I'd break your neck... but Drakken has this thing with gloating"

* * *

><p>"Over there" One of the henchmen spoke as he pointed at a storage room. Five or six of them entered the room and started searching for Ron. They flipped a few crates and looked behind a few others. After a minute or two they gave up. "He's not here... let's check the other rooms... Shego will kill us if we don't catch him"<p>

Ron was watching from on top a stack of crates. After the henchmen left the room he turned on his back and sighed in comfort. "damn that was close"

His pet rodent came out of his pocket and nodded in agreement. Ron's comforted look was replaced with a worried one. "Do you think Kim got caught?" he asked his Rufus. Rufus shared him his worried look as it was obvious to them that she was outnumbered and had no chance of winning that fight.

Ron jumped off the crates and landed on the ground. "Ok buddy" he dusted off his clothes "Time to step up... KPs counting on us and we can't let her down now can we?"

Ron peaked out of the door to make sure no one was outside. As soon as he figured out that it was clear he rushed out and ran towards the nearest room. He examined its door and it turned out that it was labeled 'Authorized personnel only'.

_Booyah_... Ron searched for the door's knob but couldn't find one. In its place was an input key pad. _Great... a key code._ Ron reached for a small electronic device in one of his pockets. Wade gave him some utilities too in case Kim wasn't around. He put the device on the pad and hit the 'Crack Code' button. A few seconds and the code appeared on the device._ 7 1 9 5 ... I'll write it down in case I need it later._ Ron reached for a piece of paper and a small pen in his other pocket. He noted down the code, removed the device and put everything back in its place.

He was about to enter the code until he heard some clicks on the other side. _ Shit..._ there wasn't enough time for him to run to another room nor were there any crates or objects he could hide behind. The only thing he could do was lean on the wall at the right side of the door and hope they wouldn't notice him.

The door opened and a henchman with a white lab coat came out. He stood about a meter outside the door and started reading data on his clip board. Seizing the opportunity Ron slipped behind him and entered the room. The door soon closed.

Ron examined the room, no one else was in their. He directed his attention towards two computers. One of the screens was black with random codes appearing, the other had a vertical bar with the word 'Charging' near it. The bar was about a third full and a 31% was shown on the screen. Ron reached for his pocket and removed a small wireless USB like device. It connects to the kimmunicator so that Wade can figure this stuff up. Ron planted the USB and started heading towards the door.

_The only computer programs I know are computer games... I can't do anymore here... better start looking for KP_

He reached for the paper he wrote the code on and input 7195 in the key pad. The door opened but unfortunately for Ron two henchmen were reaching for the pad on the other side.

_Damn..._

"What the?" One of the henchmen spoke

Ron stuffed the paper in his pocket, slid under one of the henchmen and rushed away from them.

"Stop him!" Yelled the other henchman

His call was answered by several henchmen nearby who surrounded Ron and detained him in a matter of seconds.

"Let me go!" Ron struggled to free himself but it was no use.

Another henchman reported back to Shego with a radio "We got him".

* * *

><p>Ron was slammed into a wall and had his hands and legs chained to it. Next to him was Kim still unconscious. He looked at her startled. "Kim?" He asked with a worried tone.<p>

"Ohhh.. isn't that cute?" Shego entered the room and mocked Ron.

"What did you do to her?" Ron started pulling the chains attempting to break loose.

Shego slowly walked towards Kim and put her hands under Kim's chin. Ron stopped struggling and watched in anxiety as his friend was being toyed with.

Shego raised Kim's head and started toying with her hair. "Hmmm... someone has been missing her beauty sleep" Shego lowered Kim's head and let go of her chin.

"I think I can do something about that" Ron's eyes widened in terror as Shego reached for her pocket. Shego noticed his look and laughed "You think I am going to kill her?" she stopped laughing "I am not a coward who kills an unconscious enemy ... the only reason I didn't kill your friend here when I kicked her ass was because Dr. D wants her alive" Ron's anxiety was replaced by anger. Shego approached him and put her hand under his chin "So the little sidekick has something to say?" She mocked. She quickly removed her hand after Ron attempted to bite it.

"Why you little ba-" Shego was interrupted by Drakken's voice in the speakers.

"Shego! control room now!" Drakken yelled with frustration.

Shego sighed as she started exiting the room followed by the henchmen "We'll finish our little talk later". The door closed and the room darkened.

Ron sighed in relief..._ Dodged a bullet right there..._

"Rufus... you ok body?" Ron asked his pet rodent which came out of his pocket and nodded.

"Ok buddy see if you can open these locks"

Rufus climbed on Ron's shirt towards the locks on his hands. Rufus searched for any keyhole but couldn't find any.

"Great... they are computer controlled..."

Ron looked at his unconscious friend worryingly "Is she ok?" he asked with a gentle tone

Rufus jumped over towards her and landed on her right shoulder. He climbed down and stood on her chest looking at her face. Rufus nodded at Ron.

"See if you can wake her up buddy"

Rufus nodded again and started pulling on Kim's lips. After about a minute she finally woke up.

"...Wha..." It took a couple of seconds for her eyes to focus "... Rufus?"

"KP!" Ron almost yelled in excitement "You're ok"

"Ron?" She noticed her friend chained near her "... yeh ... just a massive headache" she blinked a couple of times before her vision became normal "Did you find out what they are doing here?"

Ron smiled in comfort knowing his friend was ok "I am not sure... I found a room with two computers but couldn't understand what was going on. One had a charging up thing on it... I planted that thing Wade uses to hack stuff when they aren't wired to the kimmunicator"

Kim gave her a friend a small rewarding smile "Nice job... now we need to find my kimmunicator... Rufus" She looked down at Rufus "You can let go of my face now" Rufus let go and squeaked a 'Sorry'... "It's ok Rufus, see if you can find my kimmunicator in my left pocket" The rodent nodded and went down to check. After searching her pocket he came back up and Squeaked a 'Not here' "They must have took it... check for my laser lipstick" The rodent complied again and returned with the same result "Damn.. they took everything"

"I still have my stuff KP" Ron reminded her "I was... able to hide them..." Kim raised an eyebrow at him ".. ok fine they didn't care enough to search" he continued . Kim smiled at his attempts to lighten up the mood.

"Rufus see if you can find the panic button Wade gave Ron"

"What will that do?"

"It will let Wade know we are in trouble and can't reach the kimmunicator... Wade will hack this base and get us out of these"

The rodent complied once again and jumped over to his owner. He quickly found what he was looking for and pressed the button.

"All we can do now is wait"

Ron looked at his partner with some signs of guilt

"You ok Ron?"

"Yeh...KP...erm... sorry about getting caught and all I-"

"It's ok Ron... you did great by planting that wireless USB..." She gave her partner a reassuring smile "... You did good"

Ron replied with a small smile of his own.

"How long bef-" Ron was interrupted when their chains opened and they were free. The door opened and the kimmunicator came in on 4 small wheels. "Wade?... is it safe to bring the kimmunicator like this... I am sure people notice a game boy on 4 wheels passing by"

"You'd be surprised how careless villains get after the good guys are caug-" Wade looked at Ron through the screen "It's not a game boy"

"Ok kids" Kim interrupted "Time to go... what did you find out Wade?"

"I am still working on it, apparently Drakken is charging up a laser for some target"

"Do you know what the target is?"

"No... I don't think he made up his mind yet"

"How long before the laser finishes charging?"

"About 30 minutes"

"Can you delay it?"

"I think it's better if I over charge it... I don't think he made a built-in self-destruct button this time"

"What if he fires the laser when you overload it? Wouldn't that cause more damage to the target?" Ron asked

"Well the laser should blow up in Drakken's face but to be on the safe side I'll disconnect the laser from the power cells"

"Hurry up before they find the wireless USB"

"They already did"

"Then ho-" Kim was interrupted

"I made the USB automatically plant the virus upon inserting it to any computer... to be on the safe side"

Kim smiled

"You always think of everything don't you Wade?"

"Don't I always" Wade spoke proudly of his achievements "However I am pretty sure Drakken will be able to isolate the virus on the USB and remove it from his system... you guys better hurry and get out of their"

"hmm... I think we should stay for a while, in case they remove the virus and stop the overcharging we will have to do it manually then"

"I guess that's ok... exit the room and enter the third room on the right... you should be safe there until I know if you guys are needed here anymore" Wade gave his advice and signed off the kimmunicator.

"Let's go Ron"

* * *

><p>Shego entered the control room with Drakken waiting for her.<p>

"What's with all the yelling Dr. D?"

Drakken picked up the USB and showed it to Shego "What is this?"

"Erm... I am not sure..."

"It's a USB Shego.. a U S B"

"Yeh and?"

"They were using it to remotely hack the system?"

"But I took care of Kim as soon as She ente... not bad Stoppable.. not bad"

"Who the hell is Stoppable?"

"Kim's sidekick... the buffoon"

"He did this? you are losing your touch Shego"

"Hey I was taking care of the cheerleader, it's your men who are useless"

"Did you find him at least?"

"Yeh we did, he must have planted that before he was caught... So what is the big deal? they are in the detainment room and you removed the US-thingie"

"Dr. Drakken" A henchmen sitting next to him started speaking

"What?"

"Something is wrong with the system"

Drakken gave Shego a death stare

"Shego" came from the radio in Shego's pocket

She picked it up and replied "What?"

"The prisoners have escaped"

Shego turned her sight back to Drakken who on rare occasions actually manages to scare her, this was one of them.

"It...s ok Dr. D I'll take care of the-"

"Get ... out... of... my...sight" Drakken spoke with a cold tone as he pointed towards the door

"Ok.. sheesh.. take it easy" Shego slowly backed away and exited the room. She picked up her radio again "All available units... search and destroy"

* * *

><p>Ron and Kim were hiding in a small storage room waiting for further instructions from Wade. They were both sitting on the far end of the room behind a pile of crates.<p>

Ron was examining Kim's body for any injuries from her fight.

"I am ok Ro... oww" Ron touched her right shoulder. Ron gently pulled her right sleeve up revealing a bruise on her shoulder. Seeing the concerned look on her partner's face she reassured him. "It's ok Ron.. I suffered worse injuries... what about you? I didn't dislocate your shoulder back their did I?" She asked with a joking tone.

"Well..." He started moving his arm around "..nothing permanent"

"Oh shut up" She gave him a weak punch on his shoulder

"Ow.. seriously KP it hurts"

They were brought back to reality when the kimmunicator beeped. Kim answered and Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"We got trouble"

"Did they find the virus?"

"At any moment now... looks like you have to get your hands dirty again... sorry guys" Wade spoke in disappointment.

"It's ok Wade, can you lead us to the control room?"

"The security is too much... I can take you to the laser room though. I caused hardware damage, the energy cells are overloading and can no longer be connected to the laser. It's a matter of time before the half the base blows up."

"That's a good thing right?" Ron asked "What can we do more?"

"It is Ron but the laser is portable" Wade continued "When Drakken figures out what I did he'll just move it out of the base and start over again"

"oh"

"I've downloaded the blueprints of this base onto the kimmunicator, by the time you get to the laser room Drakken would have deleted my virus. You have to manually hook me up to the laser so that I can overload its internal cells. Drakken had a strong firewall around it , my virus couldn't get through"

"Understood" Kim stood up followed by Ron "Let's go Ron"

Kim opened the door and peaked outside, there were dozens of henchmen running around the base searching for them. Shego's voice could be heard on everyone's radio. She closed the door.

"How many?" Ron asked

"Waaay too much" Kim answered as she started examining the blueprints on her kimmunicator. Her eyes settled on a spot on the map then moved onto the left upper corner of the room.

"Vent?" Ron asked

"Isn't it always?"

There was one crate under the vent, not enough for them to stand on and reach the vent in one jump. Bringing other crates could cause noise and bring attention.

Ron stood first, Kim climbed up and Stood on his shoulders. Having lost her laser lipstick she used a small screw driver from Ron's equipment to unscrew and remove the vent cover. She handed it to Ron who carefully placed it on the ground. Kim then pulled herself up inside the vent. After entering she turned back and extended her hand towards Ron. He grabbed with both of his and she pulled him up.

* * *

><p>A henchmen opened the room and noticed the vent cover on the floor.<p>

"They're in the vents" he reported back to Shego.

Shego listened on the other side of the radio and concluded the only logical destination..._the laser... Crap if they make it Drakken is gona kill me..._ She rushed towards the laser

"All units head for the laser room now"

Kim and Ron have almost reached the laser room when Shego's orders were heard from a nearby henchman's radio

_Great..._ Kim thought

She looked back at Ron who had a 'Now what?' look on his face. She looked at the kimmunicator which was giving a flashing message. Wade does that when talking could put them in trouble. The kimmunicator showed 'I'll cause an explosion to divert their attention while you make it to the laser' on its screen. Kim smiled and hit the 'OK' button to notify Wade that she received the message. A few seconds later an explosion was heard throughout the base.

"We have a fire in storage room 13 all nearby units report in" came from a nearby henchman's radio

_Way to go Wade..._ Kim and Ron shared the same thought

"Everyone ignore that order..." Shego's voice came from a radio ".. They're diverting our attention"

_Crap..._ They shared another thought

About 3 huge explosions were heard. The henchmen started getting nervous.

"The base is going down"

"I am not paid enough for this"

"I am out of here"

"I said go to the laser room" Shego's voice came out of the radio once again "Ahh... I'll take care of this myself"

Kim looked at the kimmunicator again 'Most henchmen left the base, others are leaving. Drakken caught my virus so I can't cause anymore distractions. I don't think Shego would have fallen anyway'. Kim hit the 'OK' button again and looked at Ron.

"I'll keep Shego busy while you take care of the laser" She spoke with a low voice in case Shego was nearby.

"Yeh last time you played distraction it didn't turn out well"

"You want to distract Shego?"

"... never mind"

They reached the other side of the vent. Kim peaked through and saw an unguarded laser. To avoid wasting time she kicked the vent cover breaking it open and jumped in. Ron followed. Kim examined the room, it had many computers monitoring a gigantic laser in the middle.

"There isn't anyone he.."

"There you are" Shego had just entered the room

Kim looked angrily at her..._Time for payback_. She threw the kimmunicator over to Ron. Ron caught it and understood what to do. He started examining the laser for anything to plug the kimmunicator in. Rufus got out of his pocket and started assisting him. Kim charged Shego to keep her attention away from Ron.

Kim charged at Shego with series of punches and palm strikes. Most of them were blocked but some made it through. Shego caught one of her punches and threw Kim over her. Kim landed on her feet and retaliated with a back flip hitting Shego in the face with her feet. Shego was knocked back a couple of meters with her lip busted open, some blood started coming out.

Shego wiped the blood off with her hand. "Not bad princess, looks like knocking you out charged you up"

"Yeh I needed that little nap" Kim spoke as they started circling around each other.

Meanwhile Ron had a breakthrough after he plugged in the kimmunicator. Wade appeared on the screen after a couple of seconds. "It's a tough firewall but I can break through, make sure the kimmunicator stays connected"

Angered by her busted lip Shego lit up her hands and charged at Kim with a series of acid-radiating fists. "Block these princess"

Blocking them would have caused more damage than being hit with normal fist attacks so Kim had no choice but to keep dodging. Her 15 minutes 'nap' might have given her some energy but she haven't slept in over 30 hours. Kim was too slow in dodging one of the attacks and it tore a part her left sleeve near the shoulders doing some minor damage. Kim ripped off the long sleeve and redirected her entire concentration onto Shego.

"Love the new look princess" Shego mocked

With a little battle cry Kim charged Shego with a series of kicks this time. She threw a high kick with her left leg which Shego dodged easily. Before Shego could celebrate her little accomplishment she was caught off guard with Kim's right leg finishing the butterfly kick. Shego was sent tumbling a couple of meters away from Kim.

Ron was watching over Kim's fight hoping that Kim doesn't get hurt again. Wade appeared on the screen of the kimmunicator "I got in I am overcharging the inner cells you and Kim should start moving away"

"Erm.." Ron spoke as he watched Kim and Shego tear each other apart "... I don't think that's an option at the moment"

Suddenly the roof started to open and the laser started rotating on its own. The panel the laser was on started moving up in the air to put the laser at a suitable height for firing. Ron lost his balance and fell on the floor. The kimmunicator was still attached to the laser.

"Kim Possible" Drakken's face appeared on all the computers in the room interrupting the little square off the two were having.

"We're busy Dr. D" Shego replied before she was punched in the stomach and kicked over to the ground.

"You have failed Kim Possible! My laser is fully charged and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Drakken let out one of his maniacal laughs

Shego tried to stand up but was put down again by another kick from Kim.

"I will wipe Middleton right off the map!" Drakken let out yet another more evil more maniacal laugh.

_Middleton... no it's ok Wade sabotaged the cells the laser won't fire..._ Kim wanted to believe it, she trusts Wade and his skills but the stakes were too high. It was her home town, her family, her friends, her school not to mention all those innocent lives that would be lost if Wade failed. Even if the chances of Wade failing are less than one in a thousand, Kim can't take that chance. _... I have no choice_. She decided to abandon her fight with Shego and attempted to run towards the panel to manually override the system and cancel the attack or redirect it to a non-populated area.

"Not so fast Kimmie" Shego tripped Kim with a leg sweep before she stood up

"Get out of my way Shego" Kim attacked Shego with a series of punches of kicks. Paying more attention to the laser than Shego made Kim make a fatal mistake. Shego caught her right leg in the middle of an attack. Shego firmed her grasp on Kim's leg slightly above her ankle.

"Bad move princess" Shego ignited her radiating hands making short work of Kim's jeans and burning through her flesh. Kim let out a loud scream that echoed throughout the semi-empty base. Ron's eyes shot back at Kim's battle.

"Kim NO!" Ron yelled as he watched his friend on the ground with Shego burning through her leg. He was about to run towards her but fell on the ground along with Shego after the power cells overloaded and exploded taking out half of the base. Kim put both of her hands on her wound attempting ease the pain.

"What the hell was that?" Shego asked confused

"That would be..." Kim was breathing heavily from the pain "... the power cells... your little toy is useless now"

Shego stood back up on her feet and started approaching Kim to finish the job. She stopped when she saw the laser panel lower as the laser rotated and targeted Kim.

"Get out of their Shego... " Drakken's face appeared on the screen with half of the background behind him in ruins ".. I'll finish her off myself"

Not wanting to argue with her pissed off boss Shego moved out of the way and rushed out of the room. Kim noticed the little predicament she had herself in and attempted to drag her body away from the laser. Unfortunately for her, her wound rubbed against the floor making her pain even worse. She grabbed her wound again with both her hands. The sound of the laser readying to fire could be heard.

Ron was standing there not knowing what to do. "Ron".."Ron"..."RON!" Ron finally paid attention to Wade's voice coming from the kimmunicator. "I am overcharging the cells but the laser might still fire, just leave the kimmunicator here and go" Ron looked back at Kim... "RON! move get Kim out of here"

Finally snapping out of it Ron started running towards Kim as the laser entered the final pre-firing phase.

Kim was barely conscious from all her pain. She looked up towards the laser to see energy gathering at its firing end. Her eyes widened as her end neared. She closed her eyes as the laser began firing and waited for her death. Her life flashed before her eyes, most of it was centered around her relationship with Ron. A second later she opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the firing laser. Her sight was dazed but she was able to identify her partner from behind.

"...Ron?" her voice shivered and was barely audible. Her eyes widened as her best friend fell down in front of her. The laser's firing end exploded and it starting giving out weird sounds that indicated it was about to blow up. Kim crawled on the ground ignoring her pain. She flipped her partner over his back and started examining him. His shirt was burnt and shreded in the area where the laser hit. Some blood stains appeared on his chest. Kim fought back tears as she tried to discover how deep his wound was.

"Just five more minutes mom" Ron was sleep talking as he starting regaining consciousness.

Kim couldn't hold back tears of joy as her partner turned out to be ok.

Ron opened his eyes and saw Kim's watering eyes staring down at him. "I thought angel's wore white" Kim giggled at his comment.

"That was... really..." Kim spoke with a angry-annoyed tone which soon changed to a gentle thankful one "...brave"

Before Ron could respond Wade's voice was heard from the kimmunicator near the laser.

"Guys what's going on? get out of here the laser is going to explode any second now"

Ron stood up and extended his hand towards Kim. She grabbed his arm with both of her hands and pulled up. She balanced herself on one leg and put most of her weight on Ron's shoulder. "Head for the door"

Ron followed Kim's command and started slowly walking along with her towards the door. At this pace they weren't going to make it. Ron called up all his strength, carried Kim completely and started running. Kim was caught off guard by Ron's decision but deduced that it was a reasonable one.

They exited the door only to face fires, debris and blocked doors. "We need the kimmunicator" Ron was about to put Kim on the ground and head back for it but Kim interrupted him.

"No time... just run I remember the blueprints"

Ron looked at his friend for a second before nodding and resumed running towards the exit. After a few left and right turns commanded by Kim, a few bad ones but didn't slow them down much, they reached the door with a broken exit sign on top of it. The door was blown out, probably from a shockwave caused by one of Wade's distracting explosions or from the explosion of the overloaded power cells.

"This is it" Ron spoke as he ran with all his might towards the exit. He exited from the door and ran for a couple more seconds before hiding behind a large boulder. A few seconds later an explosion was heard, not as large as the explosion of the power cells but strong enough to send debris from the base flying in the air.

Ron covered his head and Kim with his hands until all the debris settled.

After the debris settled and the only sound to be heard was that of animals and insects. Ron loosened his hands around Kim as she sat near him.

"You think Shego or Drakken..." Ron stopped talking

"They probably escaped when they noticed the laser overloading" Kim spoke as she sat up. She suddenly stopped as she felt pain from her injury again.

Ron looked worryingly at his partner's leg. "It looks nasty KP"

"This...no..."Kim started to put some pressure on it again "... it's just a little cut" Kim looked back at Ron "What about you?" she lowered her sight on his chest

Ron looked down on his shreded jacket and mission shirt. "What this?" he put his hands on his chest "It was nothing... I barely felt anything Wade sabotaged the laser so it wasn't really shooting". Rufus got out of Ron's pocket and nodded in agreement. Ron pointed at Rufus and said "See?"

Kim closed her eyes as pain shot again. Ron reached for a small disinfecting bottle from one of his pockets. "Do we have bandages?" Kim asked

"I have a small one..." Ron opened the bottle "... our bags are still inside. Odds are they were destroyed"

Kim nodded in agreement. Ron looked at her to inform her of his intentions. Kim put her right injured leg over his and grabbed his right shoulder with her left hand. "Do it"

Ron put the bottle over her wound and let down a few drops. Kim's body jolted and her nails dug deep in his right shoulder from the pain. Ron moved the bottle away from her wound. She grabbed his hand with her right one. She gave him a 'Get it over with' look. He complied and resumed applying the disinfectant around her wound. _Jesus... what the hell did that woman do to you_. Kim held back screams as Ron continued the treatment. Her nails were dug so deep Ron's shoulder was about to bleed. After a couple of seconds of applying the disinfectant she stopped squeezing his shoulder and her head leaned down and pressed on his side. Even she has limits. She passed out of pain. Noticing this Ron leaned to his left side so that Kim wouldn't fall. After he finished applying the disinfectant he pulled out the bandage and started wrapping it around her wound. After doing so he put a small clip on it to keep it in place. He examined his work, it wasn't perfect but it will do until she gets medical help.

He looked up towards his friend's head leaning on his shoulder. He let her lean on his chest and put his right hand behind her back. She needed to rest. Ron looked at the sky and started wondering._ I wonder how long before Wade sends someone...well... _ he chuckled and closed his eyes to get some rest of his own.. his pet soon followed.._ I hope he doesn't take too much time... after all..._Ron started to fall asleep..._ we got school in 2 hours_.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<p> 


	3. Our Friendship

Thanks for the reviews guys 8), they really are a good motivation.

At first I had another idea for this chapter but I didn't think it would match up to the quality of the previous one.

This chapter might be a little long but hopefully worth reading 8), I threw in some humor too.

For those who like Kim-Ron tension... well don't stop reading ;)

* * *

><p>"Keep searching..." Commanded Will Du, Global Justice's number one agent. He was supervising about a dozen of agents searching the ruined base for the two missing teens. The longer it took the more he came to the conclusion that they may not have survived. They already put out the fires and luckily not a single burnt corpse was found"... where are those dogs" Will complained. An agent let loose some rescue dogs trained to track down human scent in such situations.<p>

One of the dogs exited the base and started sniffing outside. Will looked back at his men checking every corner inside the base and decided to follow the K9. The dog followed a zigzag path sniffing until it reached a boulder. It looked over at Will and started barking. Will rushed towards the boulder and found the two missing teens. He patted the dog as a reward as he looked at them, Kim with her injured leg, exposed left shoulder and Ron's jacket and mission shirt shredded in the chest area. Will extended his hand towards Kim to wake her up. As soon as his hand touched her right shoulder she grabbed it on instinct and woke up. "...Will?" She asked after a couple of seconds.

"Relax..." Will released his hand with his other one ".. it's me. You're safe now"

Kim sat back up straight and moved her leg keeping it straight to avoid stirring up any more pain. She looked at Ron who was still asleep. "Ron..." She started giving him gentle slaps. "wake up, we have school in..." having lost her kimmunicator she had no way of telling what time it is. She looked over at Will.

Will looked at his high tech watch "It's 6:53 am". Kim was a bit shocked at how long it took Global Justice to find them. Noticing this Will explained "It's a big ass base, and you weren't in it"

"Yeh sorry... I didn't mean anything... I just don't want to be late for school" She apologized and turned her attention back to Ron who was still asleep "Ron... wake up.. you don't want to get in trouble with Barkin again do you?"

Ron's eyes slowly opened "... I am still on detention KP"

Will raised an eyebrow at the two teens "Barkin?"

Ron stood up and offered his hand to Kim who grabbed it with both of hers and stood up putting all her weight on her left leg. He looked down at her right one "She needs someone to look at that"

"We can't waste anymore time Ron, I'll be fine"

"Not an option KP, besides detention isn't that bad"

"..."

".."

"Are you two done?" Will interrupted as a small ambulance stopped near them. He looked at Kim "It's freezing out here, we'll give you the medical attention you need on the road"

"Sounds good" Ron moved to Kim's right side and put her right arm over his shoulder. "Ok KP one step at a time"

"Ron..." Kim was getting annoyed from his treatment "Its good I barely feel anyth- oww"

"Are you sure you can go to school today KP? you can barely stand"

"Haven't skipped a school day Ron, not gona start now"

Will, Kim and Ron entered the ambulance where a female medic was waiting for them. "On the bed, let me see that" she commanded as the ambulance started moving.

Ron helped Kim get on the medical bed and let her go. Kim sat up as the medic started removing the bandage. The medic carefully removed it and slowed down when Kim's wound started to expose. "how... did you get this?" Even with all the injuries a field medic treats she was stunned by what Kim had suffered.

"No big... things got wild with Shego back then... but it's all good. Doesn't hurt as much now". Kim's entire buddy shivered when the medic started applying a cream on her wound.

"This will take care of any infection and ease the pain" After she finished applying the treatment Kim's pain became bearable.

"Erm... thanks... feels a lot better now"

The medic rapped a fresh bandage around the wound and handed Kim a couple of cream bottles. "Apply these 2 times, once in the morning and once before you go to sleep. Obviously you have to change your bandage twice a day." The medic handed Kim some bandages as well. "Go home and rest, I'll be waiting for you in Global Justice headquarters tomorrow. In the mean time you should avoid any stress on your right leg, I advice you stay in bed and keep it extended. The more you move it, the more it will hurt"

"ah..." Kim didn't know how to start ".. I got... erm.. school in less than an hour"

"..." The medic looked at Kim, she almost forgot who she was treating. "No cheerleading... " She started negotiating since well, she treated Kim before and knows her personality.

"No cheerleading" Kim agreed

"No running around..."

"No running around"

"No missions..."

"No mi... I can't promise that"

"..."

"... I'll try"

The medic threw her a bottle containing some pills. Kim held it and looked back. "Pain killers..." The medic explained. "... you might get sleepy"

"I am used to it"

"Their effect lasts four hours, take one pill if your leg hurts, two if it hurts like hell"

"and three... if?"

"You want to see doubles... those are pretty strong. If you take 2... you won't be fully aware of your surrounding... meaning two pills equals no missions"

"Zombie KP... now that would be funny"

"Zip it Ron..." Kim looked over at Ron.. _how did I forget him..._ "...Ron got hurt as well" Kim pointed at his chest where the laser hit.

"I already saw that... nothing to be worried about... some standard disinfectant will do" The medic threw Ron a cream bottle of his own.

" KP, if we want to make it to school in time we have to hurry"

"Crap... erm.. can you guys... speed up a bit? I have to get home early to change" She looked at her torn sleeve and her bandaged leg "I _can't_ let anyone see me like this"

The driver turned on the ambulance alarm and started speeding up.

* * *

><p>"I think you should turn the siren off..." Kim spoke as they started approaching her neighborhood "... I don't want to wake anyone, or give my parents a heart attack"<p>

The driver complied and slowed down as they reached her house.

"I'll get out here too" Ron spoke as the ambulance stopped.

"Ron it's ok I can go upstairs on my own, the tweebs will help me if I need anything. Everyone is up by now" Kim objected as she slowly got out.

"... if you say so KP" agreed Ron as the door closed and the ambulance started moving again.

Kim waved Ron goodbye ..._I hope my parents didn't see this_. She wasn't about to ask for her brothers' help or any from her parents. Her parents tend to freak out when Kim's injuries require more than a couple of plasters for treatment. She entered her backyard and looked at her window._ It can't be that hard... I mean Ron does it all the time_. She shivered from the cold.. _better move quickly..._She looked at a tree tall enough to reach her window. One of its branches was only a couple of centimeters away from her room. She approached the tree trunk and started climbing, had it not been for her injury a couple of jumps would have done it. After a couple of seconds she reached the branch and stood on it. Putting most of her weight on her left leg she started moving sideways to keep her balance. She reached out with her sleeveless hand and opened her window before she jumped in landing safely and thankfully on her left leg.

"Young lady open this door right now!" Her mother's angry voice came from behind her room door. She must have thought Kim was oversleeping. "That's it I am coming in" the door started slowly opening before Kim jumped over her bed, rolled on the floor and slammed it shut.

"I am up, I am up... I must have overslept" Kim spoke nervously. Had her mother came in she would probably forbade her from going on any more missions.

"You have school in less than half an hour..." her mother spoke with an angry tone "Get dressed and come downstairs your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Ok mom..." Kim sighed from relief "... just 10 more minutes". After Kim heard her mother's footsteps moving away she slowly slid down on the floor._ 10 minutes to take a bath and change_. Kim threw her torn clothes on the ones she left from her previous mission.._ I need to stock up on these... _, put on a plastic wrap around her bandage and entered her bathro_o_m. A minute or two later she finished, removed the plastic wrap and got dressed. She stood in front of her mirror and frowned. Some dark circles under her eyes were starting to form. She reached for a mini-makeup kit and started fixing her face. After about a minute she stepped back and examined her work._ bleh... it will do_. She opened a drawer, grabbed a protein bar and started chewing on it while drinking her usual energy drink. Protein bars and energy drinks have been her main source of nutrients and energy for the past year.

She picked up her phone and called Ron. A few seconds and the boy answered.

"Hey Ron.. no I am ok... I just was wondering if you can come by with your scooter... What?... don't speak with your mouth full Ron... So that's a yes?... good thanks Ron I'll be waiting outside in five" She hung up her phone, hid her mission clothes and went downstairs for her second breakfast.

She sat on the table and started eating her cold meal. "Are you ok Kim?..." her mother spoke as she washed the dishes "... it's not like you to oversleep"

Kim swallowed before replying "So not the drama mom, Just had a lot of homework yesterday". Kim always tried to hide the edgy side of her missions with Ron and it was for the best.

As Kim finished her meal the doorbell rang. Her mother opened the door. "Oh hi Ron, Kim is alm-"

"I am done" Kim interrupted her mother, put on her school bag and headed out pushing Ron along to prevent him from blurting out anything that would expose their mission.

"Hi Mrs... ok I am moving" Ron turned back and headed for his scooter. Kim waved her mother goodbye as she closed the door. "Ok KP, what was all that about?" Ron asked as he got on the scooter.

"Nothing..." she got on the scooter behind Ron and put on a helmet ".. let's go". Kim didn't want him to know that her mother didn't know about her injury because she climbed up a tree and jumped through a window rather than ask for help to go upstairs like promised.

"So how's the leg KP" Ron asked as his scooter started picking up speed.

"Not so bad Ron, that cream the medic applied really does it... and I brought some painkillers just in case" Kim looked at Ron's pocket. "Where's Rufus?"

"He remained asleep after Global Justice picked us up, so I thought I should leave him home to rest"

Kim smiled as they continued their way towards their school.

* * *

><p>Ron's scooter slowed down as they approached their school. Kim got off first followed by Ron who parked his scooter and used a chain and lock to secure it near a pole.<p>

They both directed their attention towards the school entrance.

"Do you think anyone knows... " Ron asked ".. that we just saved Middleton"

"No..." Kim understood why Ron was annoyed because they never receive credit for what they do, especially with the way he is treated at school. "... its better this way". Being their hometown, destroying Middleton was pretty much on every villain's to-do list. If word got out people would start asking what would happen if Team Possible fails to stop the next threat; the town would be deserted.

They both started walking, Kim put most of her weight on her left leg so that no one would notice her injury. Ron followed her slow pace. They entered the hallway which was almost empty except from a few students who arrived late as well. Soon after, they approached their class and entered.

"Stoppable" came the usual voice of Barkin "you're late... again... Possible.. glad you cared enough to show up"

Both Kim and Ron frowned as they went to their respective seats.

Ron leaned over to his right where Kim was sitting "I thought this was... wait what class is this again?"

"It's history Ron..." Kim whispered "... Mrs. Larinson must be sick for Barkin to fill in"

Ron adjusted back to his chair and sunk deep._ Greaaat..._

After what seemed decades the bell finally rang and both exited the classroom.

"Glad that's over..." Ron started talking as they neared their lockers "... I don't understand why we have to learn about all those people KP"

"Ron... " Kim started entering her safe combination "... those people made history... you know.. " She opened her locker, put in her history book and took out another ".. they saved lives... won wars... invented stuff... people look up to them"

"Erm... KP... " Ron threw in his history book into his locker as well "... we save lives all the time... " He started searching for his algebra book "... I am not seeing our names in any history book soon"

"Oh Ron..."

"How's my favorite couple " Monique intruded, she always enjoyed the after effect of her comments on their relationship.

"Better than always Monique, actually we're taking it to the next level anytime now" mocked Kim who always gets teased by Monique and annoyed by Bonnie when it comes to their comments on her relationship with Ron.

"Woah KP... I thought we agreed to take it easy"

"..." Kim slammed her locker shut and gave Ron an angry stare

"So..." Monique spoke to break the silence "... you two are going to watch a movie tonight right?"

"Well... " Kim responded ".. it is movie night with Ron... " Friday had been Ron and Kim's sanctuary from their lives, well most of the times. "... but we had two missions yesterday and we didn't have any sleep"

"Not an option girlfriend, you two are my date tonight"

"...things didn't work out well wi-"

"I told you my luck sucks with boyfriends"

"oh...I guess we'll give it a shot then... it's not like the world would end or anything" _not likely anyway..._

"So the Ron-man got a date with two hot chicks... Rufus is going to be proud when he hears about this... damn I can't find my algebra boo-" Ron stopped talking when a book slammed him in the face.

"Here... use mine" Kim slammed her locker shut again

"ow" Ron caught the book as it fell "you have a very gentle touch KP"

Kim looked back at Monique "We'll make it.. pick you up at seven"

"Sounds great... " the bell rang as Monique was speaking ".. I better hurry.. I heard Barkin is teaching history... I so got to see that" Monique waved as she moved away.

"You think we'll actually make it this time?" Ron asked as he checked for any internal bleeding.

"Knowing our luck?... no"

"So why bother?"

"We have to keep something for ourselves"

The bell rang as the two teens were ready to depart for their respective classes. "I'll wait for you near the scooter after school... how's your leg by the way?"

Kim looked down at her right leg and moved it gently around "Those painkillers really are something right?"

"When did yo-"

"During class... It started burning and I was barely keeping up with Barkin's...angle of western history"

"..."

Kim smiled and started walking away from Ron "See you after school Ron"

Ron smiled back and started heading for his class._ God I hate Fridays... excluding the first period I don't have any class shared with KP... well at least my last period is free._

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and students started rushing out. One of the last ones was Kim slowly moving to avoid any extra pain. Ron drove his scooter and stood in front of the school's stairs.<p>

Kim got on the scooter behind him and leaned her head on his back. "Helmet KP" Ron reminded her

Kim sat back up, put on her helmet and leaned her head on his back again. "Does it hurt?" Kim asked as her helmet pressed on his back

"Nope" Ron fired up his scooter and started driving.

"I could barely keep my eyes open, it's been like 40 hours since I last slept well... " Kim straightened and looked at Ron "... how do you do it?"

"huh?"

"You get as much sleep as I do and I don't remember seeing you sleepy"

"Well..." Ron was about to tell her about his 'sleeping' issue but decided that this wasn't a good time "... I make up for it in class"

"Right" Kim paused before she leaned on his back again "Well I can't wait till I go home and crash for the rest of the weekend" Kim's eyes slowly started to close.

"Erm.. KP... you promised Monique... you know about the movie"

Kim's eyes sprung back open "...damn"

"I say we bail KP... I am pretty sure Monique would understand our need for ... well... you know... sleep in... wake up when we want... study when we wa-"

"You're drooling again Ron... had I not made that promise to Monique I would have said yes but.. our hands are tied now.. we'll sleep for 3 hours or so.. it will do for now... besides... I am pretty sure we'll have some free time this weekend to catch up on our sleep"

"Roger" Ron speed up his scooter

* * *

><p>Ron's scooter slowed down and stopped in front of Kim's house.<p>

"Meet me here at 6:30" Kim got off the scooter

"Do I bring the scooter again? I can leave it in front of Monique's house when we want to head for the cinema"

"I guess... that's ok" Kim started moving away slowly and waved Ron goodbye "Bye Ron"

Ron fired up his scooter again "See ya KP" and he moved away

Kim stood for a second in front of the door.._ Ok... the plan... enter my house... get a quick bite... go upstairs... set the alarm... sleep._ She opened her door "I am home..." receiving no response she yelled again ".. hello.. hungry teen heroine he-.." she stopped talking when she saw a small note on the kitchen table.

_Sorry no one is in the house sweetheart,  
>Your father was invited to a convention out of town, I have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days and your brothers are sleeping over their friend's house for the weekend.<br>You're going to be alone until late Sunday but I know you're responsible enough to take care of the house and yourself. I left you plenty of food in the refrigerator, use the microwave. I also left some money in the drawer in case of an emergency.  
>Have fun, I know you love your Ron-nights.<br>Love, your mom._

"Woah.. no one in the house..." Kim slowly smiled "... I guess my luck doesn't completely suck" Kim approached the refrigerator and opened it "...hmm.. nah... I'll go for my usual" She closed the refrigerator and went upstairs for her favorite snack.

"Lunch..." she took the last bite out of a protein bar "..check... alarm" she set her alarm to 6:00 pm "... check... bed.." she slipped into her pajamas and jumped over her bed ".. check" She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The alarm started buzzing. After about 10 seconds her eyes slowly opened as she turned on her back. She extended her hand and silenced the alarm. She looked at her ceiling...<em> I needed that...<em> After about a minute she got off her bed, put on her slippers and entered the bathroom for her third shower in less than twenty four hours. At 6:10pm she exited her shower wearing a pink shower robe and headed towards her closet. She set her eyes on a nice black shirt and a blue pair of jeans. She put them on along with a blue jacket. A beeping sound filled the room... _oh crap..._ Kim opened her drawer and saw a kimmunicator in it.. "Didn't you blow up?"

Wade's face appeared on it "Kim!"

_Oh snap.. I forgot all about Wade_... "Yeh Wade...damn... I can't believe I forgot about you"

"It's ok Kim I know you were busy with school and all... glad to see you're not hurt... well... almost.. " Global Justice informed Wade about Kim's injury "...is it better now?"

Kim smiled "I keep my mind off the pain... sorry for not calling you again"

"It's ok.. enjoy your Ron-night" Wade smiled and disappeared from the kimmunicator's screen. She put the kimmunicator in one of her jacket's pockets.

Kim picked up her phone and dialed Ron.

"Hey Ron ready?... Yeh I finished early come and pick me up... Bye.." She hung the phone and exited her house to wait Ron outside. After about five minutes Ron arrived wearing his usual clothes.. _I so need to take him to club Banana.._ Kim thought as she got on his scooter.

"Next stop..." Ron fired up his scooter and it gave weird sounds that yell out 'Running out of gas' "... the gas station"

"..."

"Sorry KP... I forgot to fill it up"

"No problem Ron, I know a gas station along the way..." Kim looked at Ron's pockets ".. where's Rufus?"

"Naked mole rats don't hibernate... right?"

"..."

* * *

><p>Ron's scooter finally gave in a couple of meters away from the gas station. Both Kim and Ron got off the scooter and Ron moved it with his hands and parked it right next to a 'Out of service' sign. "Ah men..." He looked back at Kim "... wait here KP I'll go inside and see if we can get gas somehow"<p>

"Are you kidding... " She spoke in a shivery tone "... It's freezing out here I'll go in too"

Both teens entered the station and found a cashier along with a young girl inside. The girl had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks mister" The 10 year old girl politely answered as the cashier gave her a bag containing chips, gum and some other deserts the girl paid for.

"Any time Sarah" the cashier smiled.

After taking a long look at her late night snacks the girl started heading for the door and bumped into Kim.

"Oh sorry...hey... your Kim Possible!" The girl almost screamed.

"Yeh..." Kim rubbed the little girl's hair ".. that's me"

"Wow I can't believe this... " the girl was almost jumping in her place "... my friends from school are soooo gona be jealous"

Ron smiled as the little girl started her conversation with Kim. "Yeh Sir... I need some gas and the sign said that their out of order"

"Yeh sorry... they broke this morning and won't be fixed until next monday"

"... So there's no way I can get some gas? It's just a scooter and I need a little... like 5 miles worth or something"

The cashier looked at Kim then directed his attention towards Sarah who started running around in circles around her. "I'll see what I can do... I ran out of gas on a date once too... It didn't end well"

"What.. no.. It's not.. oh never mind" Ron tried to explain but it didn't matter.

The cashier stood up from his chair and started heading for the storage room in the station, he always keeps some emergency gas for an electric motor in case of a power failure. He stopped when two men wearing black masks entered.

"Nobody move" yelled one of them, his tone made it obvious that he was either drunk or high, or both. Seeing this the cashier moved slowly back to his chair aiming to press a silent alarm. The burglar fired a couple of shots in the air. "I said don't move... put your hands where I can see them... NOW!" yelled the frustrated drunk burglar.

"Ok..Ok... take it easy..." spoke the cashier as he raised his hands in the air "...I don't want any trouble... just take what you want and leave"

The other burglar threw the cashier a bag "Put all your money in here".

"Hey..." the drunk burglar noticed Kim ".. I know you..." The only reason Kim and Ron hadn't done anything yet was because of Sarah standing next to them. "I saw you on TV... you're the reason my brother is in the slammer"

The cashier finished filling the bag with all what he had "That's it..." the other burglar looked at him "... come check for yourself if you want" The cashier was pissed off himself, but didn't reach for the silent alarm or the baseball bat right next to him because of his 10 year old favorite customer.

The burglar took the bag and looked at his partner "Let's go..." he started moving away but stopped when he saw his drunk companion wasn't moving. "... move now before the cops get here"

"If you know who I am... you better hear your partner's advice" Kim spoke with a threatening tone as she slowly pressed a panic button on the side of her kimmunicator. "It's like your partner said... the police can be here at any time"

The drunk burglar leaned his face towards hers. Kim stopped breathing after she inhaled some of the alcoholic fumes coming out of his mouth. She could feel Sarah's left hand pressing hard on her back as the poor girl was terrified. The drunk burglar raised his gun and pointed it at Kim's head. Ron wanted to do something but any wrong move would turn this into a tragedy. "Not so brave now are you missy?" the drunk burglar teased.

"I dodge death rays... you really think your average gun is going to scare me?... if you're going to shoot.. you better do it soon" Kim's tone was series... she wasn't bluffing, she already figured out a way to disarm the drunk burglar and take out the other one but she refrained from doing it because of the little girl right next to her.

"No...you probably aren't scared... but I wonder..." he started moving his gun slowly to Kim's right side "... I wonder if blondy here has your guts" Kim froze in her place. She wasn't expecting him to direct the gun towards Sarah, had it been Ron they could have coordinated something but Sarah.. the poor girl's hand is almost glued to Kim's back. Seeing Kim's reaction the drunk burglar smiled. "Jackpot... If I kill you then it's over, but if I kill her... then... " the burglar had an evil smirk on his face "... that would cause permanent damage"

"Come on men let's go already" yelled the worried burglar.

"Shut up!" the drunk burglar replied as he turned his attention towards his partner.

_It's now or never..._ thought Kim as she hit the drunk burglar's hand holding the gun to the right side hoping to put Sarah out of harm's way, the gun discharged from the hit. Kim followed with a right punch that sent the burglar on the ground, she kicked away his gun and jumped on him to pin him. She turned her attention back to Ron "Ron get Sara-" Kim's eyes widened as she saw the young blond on the ground with blood coming out of her body. Ron had already put his hands on her wound applying pressure.

Police sirens could be heard from outside. "Oh hell no" the burglar still standing ran outside the door and shot a couple of rounds at the cars that started following him.

Kim jumped from on the drunk burglar and ran towards the injured girl "Oh my god ... Sarah.. are you ok?" Kim asked with a nervous tone.

"...K..Kim?" asked Sarah with a weak voice before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

"KP!" yelled Ron as the drunk burglar grabbed his gun and was about to finish the job but luckily the cashier hit him on his hand with a baseball bat breaking both the bat and the burglar's hand. The drunk burglar stood up and started heading outside to make a run for it. The cashier was about to intercept him when ordered not to by Kim.

"Leave it to the police, call an ambulance" Kim spoke as she helped Ron apply pressure on Sarah's bleeding wound. The cashier complied and the burglar ran away. "Hang on Sarah.. God .. I am so sorry" Kim was holding back her tears. Ron looked at her not knowing what to say.

Less than a minute later an ambulance stood in front of the station and two men wearing white rushed inside with a stretcher. "Make way" spoke one of the men as he put his hands to properly apply pressure, Ron removed his hands and removed Kim's after she failed to comply. "1..2..3" the man spoke as Sarah was lifted and put on the stretcher. They started moving her out and put her in the ambulance. The first man got in the driving seat while radioing the hospital and the second was closing the back doors. "Family only"

"She's our sister" lied Kim. Seeing her held back tears and anxiety the man believed her and invited her along with Ron in.

* * *

><p>"God... how stupid..." Kim was walking around in front of Ron who was resting on a chair in the hospital hallway. "Why did I push right?" Kim asked in frustration "He was aiming for her heart, the wise thing to do was to push left... the gun would have discharged away from her... GOD I am such an idiot"<p>

"KP..." Ron was about to calm her down when a doctor came out of surgery.

Kim rushed towards him followed by Ron "How is she? Sarah... my sister"

" I am sorr-"

"Ok I lied I am sorry..." Kim apologized "... I am not her sister but ... just tell me she's ok and I'll lea-" Kim was cut off by the doctor when he put his hand on her right shoulder.

"I know who you are Ms. Possible...I am sorry... the bullet pierced her right lung... she lost too much blood... there was nothing we could do"

Kim's eyes widened..."Wha..." her voice was shivering ".. what are you saying?"

"...Sarah... died from severe blood loss... I am sorry" The doctor announced and stood for about 10 seconds before he moved away leaving behind him a dazed Kim.

Ron was stunned as well. He was speechless and froze just like Kim did. After about 30 seconds he snapped out of it. "KP...It's not your fault... I... I don't know what to say" Ron put his hand on her left shoulder from behind.

"I..." Kim spoke "... want to go home now" Kim's voice was vague and had no signs of any emotion.

"I'll... call a cab" spoke Ron as his scooter was still parked in front of the gas station.

* * *

><p>"Keep the change" Spoke Ron as he gave the taxi driver a twenty dollar bill. Ron got out of the cab and Kim got out soon after.<p>

"Thanks" said the driver as he moved away.

Ron shivered as a cold breeze came, they left their blood soaked jackets at the hospital. "Kim... do you want me to com-"

"I am going to sleep now" Spoke Kim in a lifeless voice as she slowly walked towards her home. Ron was about to stop her but thought that her parents might know how to deal with this better. Especially her mother, being a doctor and all.

Ron waited till Kim opened the door and entered, then reluctantly left towards his house.

Kim entered her room and sat on her bed. As she stared at her zombie-like state in the mirror her conversation with Sarah came back to her.

_"I so look up to you.." smiled Sarah "... I applied for my school's cheerleader squad.. and the coach said I am so good I might make captain!.. how cool is that?... I am already one step closer to being the next Kim Possible!"_

_"That's great Sarah... " Kim smiled in return "... Your parents must be very proud"_

_"Oh they are but I am sure not as much as yours are, I mean all those straight A's , helping everyone , saving lives on a daily bases..."_

Kim's thoughts froze on that last line as it echoed in her mind. Kim put both of her hands on her head and let out a scream of anger. All the frustration, depression and anger she had been suppressing for the past years came in at once as she started punching holes in her room. She pulled out the kimmunicator that Ron had put in her pocket after he took it out from her bloody jacket. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Ki-"

"Where is he?" Kim asked with an angry tone

"Kim I heard about it I am so-"

"Where is he?" Kim was almost yelling at the poor kid

Wade froze in fear but soon responded "They caught the one that ran ou-"

"Not that one the other one.. the one who murdered her!"

"They just finished inter-" Wade stopped as he noticed her dying patience "- I am uploading his location to the kimmunicator..." a map appeared on the kimmunicator with a flashing dot on it "... you should wait, the police are rallying a-" Kim shut down the kimmunicator and threw it half way across the room.

She pulled out a fresh set of mission clothes and put them on in a matter of seconds, with all the commotion she forgot about her leg's pain but it started coming back. She looked angrily down at it and headed for her drawer taking out a bottle of pain killers, she swallowed two pills to end the pain permanently during her next... mission.

Kim ran out of her room and soon after her house not caring enough to close the front door.

* * *

><p>A man in his early thirties with black hair was cussing and kicking furniture in his so called apartment. It was more of a dump with all the wreckage, broken wood and glass all over the place. He stopped when his door was knocked. Fearing the police he grabbed a gun in his non-broken hand and slowly approached the door. "Who is it?" he faked an innocent tone, but there was no response. Blaming his imagination he moved away but soon stopped as his door was knocked again. He ran to the door this time and yelled "Who the hell is it?" he asked with frustration . After no one responded, he opened the door and searched the hallway with his gun pointed out. He looked left and right but found nothing. He lowered his gun and started walking back. He entered his apartment and was about to close the door but stopped when he heard someone breathing from above. He walked out of his apartment again and looked upwards to see Kim fully stretched with her feet pressing against the opposing wall and her hands pressing at the wall above him. "Holy sh-" he was interrupted when Kim swung her legs planting them in his face sending him tumbling inside his apartment.<p>

She landed on both of her feet, entered and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Ron just entered his room and was going for his phone to check up on Kim. He picked it up and was about to dial before the phone rang.<em> Not the time...<em> Ron hit the answer button "... Monique yeh sorry about not showing up but you're not goi... oh so you heard about it... Kim? yeh she took it hard and I left her home with her parents... not home?... she's probably asle... the door was open?.. the house is empty?... then... where's Kim?"

* * *

><p>The man yelled as he kept shooting at Kim who rolled on the floor to dodge his shots. "So shooting at little girl is a habit to you?..." Kim asked with a cold tone ".. do you do it on a daily bases?" Kim hid behind a couch and stopped talking.<p>

The freaked man started moving in circles searching for her. Kim threw a piece of wood at the other side of the room. The man heard it and on reflex started shooting at it "Die you bitch" he stopped shooting as he realized that it was just a piece of wood. Kim threw another and he started shooting again. This time he stopped after he ran out of ammo. His other hand was broke so reloading was not possible, he threw his gun on the ground. "So what? you're going to kill me?" he asked in a challenging tone

"Kill you?" asked Kim from the far end of the room before she let out a cold laugh that would compete with Shego's "no..." this time her voice came from behind him. The man turned around to find himself eye to eye with a pissed off Kim "... I am just going to cause some... permanent damage" the next thing he saw was Kim's right fist hitting him in one of his eyes sending him crashing on a table.

He grabbed a broken wood piece from what was a table and swung it at Kim's head. Kim didn't dodge or block so the piece hit at her right cheek and broke. A small bruise was soon to form and some small cuts were formed by splinters. The man's smirk turned into shock as he saw Kim not affected. "Wha... What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong?..." Kim let out another cold laugh ".. are you kidding?... I haven't felt this good in years" Kim spoke as she leaned her face towards his. The man freaked out even more when he saw Kim's dilated pupils.

"Take it easy... I surrender" the man desperately offered his surrender and raised his hands in the air "Call the cops... I'll turn myself in"

Kim grabbed his shirt and raised him. "But I thought you didn't want us to call the cops?... make up your mind already" She gave him another punch followed by a right kick that sent him crashing into a wall.

He dragged his body up and sat with his back on the wall "You're cra-"

"Stop talking already.." Kim kicked him in the mouth breaking half of his teeth, he spat out blood as he fell on the floor. He was barely conscious from all the pain, Kim raised him back up again.

"Please..." he spat out some more blood "..don't kill me"

She head butted him sending him slamming back at the wall. "You're not listening... I am not going to kill you... I am going to break every single bone of your body" Kim spoke as she started aiming her kicks and punches at pressure points to cause maximum damage without killing him.

* * *

><p>Ron entered the hallway to find some neighbors gathering near one of the apartments<p>

"What the hell is going on in there?" asked one

"I swear I heard gunshots" another responded

Knowing that he found what he was looking for Ron rushed through the crowd, used a universal key Wade made to enter and then closed the door behind him.

"What the hell?"

"That's it I am calling the cops"

"KP" Ron asked as he searched the torn apartment, traces of blood could be found on the floor indicating a body being dragged. Ron's heart started pumping hard as he feared for his partner. He slowly entered a room where he saw Kim staring down to bruised semi-lifeless body. Her knuckles were bloody and bruised as well. Ron slowly approached "Kim..."

"Oh hi Ron.." Kim answered while still staring down at what was a man with a strong build "... don't worry I'll save some for you"

Ron was a few steps behind her "KP..." he put his hand on her shoulder "... Let's... let's go home Kim". Ron was shocked when he saw Kim's dilated pupils as she turned her face towards him.

"What? you don't want?... fine..." she raised his body again ".. I'll take it all to myself..."

"Kim.. you're not thinking straight... it's the pain kille-"

"Shut up Ron... I feel better than ever... in fact... " Kim raised the man to his full height and balanced him by putting her right foot at his throat "... I think I'll let Sarah finish the job... her dream... was to be the next Kim Possible after all..." she started pressing at his throat "...I'll send him over to her..." she pushed her foot deeper "..I am sure he'll make a nice Drakken for her"

Ron stared in fear as his friend was about to commit murder "Kim...stop.. " seeing that he wasn't receiving any reaction "Kim..." he grabbed her from behind with both of his arms and pulled her back, the man fell on the ground unconscious "... stop.. you're killing him!"

"Let me go" Kim yelled as she pushed Ron away from her. He grabbed her again to restrain her "I said let me.. go" she pushed him away and started hitting him.

"I am not letting go Kim until you snap back to your senses"

Kim gave out a yell of anger as she slapped Ron with all of her strength almost rotating his head a hundred degrees. He looked back at her. Kim realized what she had just done "Ron.. I..."

Ron grabbed her with both of his arms again and pulled her in towards his chest. "I know... Kim... you did your best... it was ... sometimes...bad things happen...I just... I am sorry we couldn't rescue her...I.."

Kim's mind started to clear again and the effect the drugs had on her started to fade away. She started sniffing lightly before she dug her head deep in Ron's chest and gave out a scream of sorrow. Her voice faded away as she started to sob lightly again. "I couldn't save her Ron..." She spoke while breathing heavily "...I just... couldn't"

Ron tightened his arms around her "It's no one's fault KP... things like this... just happen" Kim put all her weight on him, he slowly sat down on the floor while keeping Kim's head on his chest. "Let it out KP... let it out" he spoke as Kim continued to sob.

The apartment's door was broken open as two police officers entered. "Police!"

"In here... the situation is under control" Ron spoke with Kim still crying on his chest.

The officers entered the room they were in. The young officer went towards the man near the wall and his older partner approached the two teens.

"What the hell happened to him?" asked the young policeman

The older one looked down at the two teens. A moment of silence that seemed to last forever was ended when Ron responded "He.. tripped"

"Tripped?" the young policeman responded

The old policeman looked at Ron "Tripped?.." he asked. He directed his attention towards Kim who looked back with watery eyes "... yeh... people do that all the time..." the old officer turned back and went to check on the man. He stopped after a couple of steps and looked back at the two teens "... I learnt a lot of things back at the police academy, but they can't teach everything... some things can only be learnt the hard way... one of which is that... " he focused his sight on Kim " ... we can't save everyone... I saw the news..." he paused for a moment ".. I had my own Sarah seven years ago... " the officer started walking towards the beaten man "... we'll take it from here... go home and rest... I know how much you need it"

Ron slowly stood up and helped Kim up as well. He started walking towards the exit helping Kim along. She stopped and looked back at the old officer "How did you deal with it?.. " she asked him "... how did you forget?"

The officer looked at Kim and responded "I didn't forget, I still see her in my dreams... and you will... but..." he pointed at the man on the floor ".. if you do this... he wins... the best way to avenge your Sarah... is to get up earlier... fight harder... and save more lives" The old policeman smiled after he finished talking... then he looked at Ron "... get your girlfriend out of here... she needs to rest"

"We're not... a couple" Ron explained

"You sure look like one"

"..."

Ron and Kim exited the apartment.

* * *

><p>One of the residences of the building was kind enough to give them a ride home. Ron opened the door, got out and dragged a half-asleep Kim out "We're here KP... " he looked at the driver "..thanks". Ron slammed the door and the car moved away.<p>

Ron walked up to the door with Kim leaning on him. He used his key of Kim's house and entered. _Glad Monique closed the door... otherwise I'd be searching for strangers sleeping over.._. Ron closed the door and headed upstairs. He opened her room door..._holy shit... that's a lot of holes.._. After he examined Kim's work he put her on her bed and went for two wet towels from her bathroom. He started cleaning her hands along with her right cheek removing some splinters along the way. Ron threw the first towel out of her room and directed his attention towards her leg. He slowly rolled up her jeans at her right leg to reveal a bloody bandage. Ron was about to give a heads up but he saw that she was asleep, he slowly removed the bandage and used the other towel to remove all the blood. He opened her drawer and grabbed a cream bottle along with a fresh bandage. Applying the cream and putting on a new bandage took about five minutes. Ron rolled down her jeans again, put her head over the pillow and covered her with her blanket.

Ron looked down at Kim for about a minute before he decided to go home. He started walking away. "Ron..." came Kim's voice from behind him, he turned back to see Kim's eyes half opened looking at him "... don't go... my family is out and ...I don't want to be alone right now"

"...I understand... sure KP no problem... I'll sleep in the guest's room.. " he continued to walk out of her room until a pillow hit him on the back of his head.

He turned his head to find Kim pointing at her bed's left side. Ron smiled and got on the bed over the covers. "You'll freeze, get under the blanket" Kim instructed

"That would be too weird KP"

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and get under the blanket"

"... if you say so KP"

Kim put her head on Ron's chest and fell asleep once again... _We look like a couple..._ Ron looked down at Kim sleeping on his chest, he laughed..._I can see why..._ He closed his eyes to get some sleep of his own.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<p> 


End file.
